


Fests and Smokes

by emobandsaremyaesthetic



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emobandsaremyaesthetic/pseuds/emobandsaremyaesthetic
Summary: Jack takes Alex on the perfect date for the two boys, then they come home, smoke a joint and go to bed.





	Fests and Smokes

Highschool, hell for some, heaven for others. For alex, it was a mix, he was heavily bullied, and his anxiety always took a toll, but he had a wonderful boyfriend who was willing to do anything to make him smile. Jack was the kind of guy everyone hoped to meet in their highschool years, someone to fall in love with and marry, and eventually have kids.   
Tonight, Jack had something planned. Knowing Alex was never the kind for a big fancy dinner, or a trip to the county fair to win each other cheap stuffed animals that'll get thrown to the dog in a month, no Alex liked un-traditional, unique, and creative ideas. So jack's plan is the festival down the street.   
Most would say its common, that he was uncreative, but it was quite the opposite. Jack had bought pit tickets. This festival is a rock festival, not one of those crappy pop festivals that come to most area. Most wouldn't want to lose each other in a mosh, or come home sore and beaten, but that's exactly the type of person alex is.   
Alex is the kid who wants to go to taco bell, get bloodied up in a mosh pit, and come home in the dead of night, smoke a joint, and go to sleep. Alex was a quiet kid, but secretly he's a bad boy, he's got a secret side, and that side is full of heavy metal and weed.   
"Jack!" Alex yelled from the bathroom, Jack was in his bedroom waiting on alex to finish with his hair, "Do you have any hairspray? Im out!" Jack decided it would be easier to just go get it for him than explain where the hell it's located.   
He entered the bathroom, pulling the yellow can from the drawer, "The expensive stuff, nice,"  
"Only for you my love," Jack responded with a kiss to the forehead, alex just giggled,  
"Alright, fume warning in," Alex whispered, "Three two one!" he rushed out, filling the room with flammable gases.   
Jack coughed and ran out of the room, closing the door and holding it there, trapping alex in the room,   
"Jack Bassam Barakat! Let me out of this room! You're gonna kill me!" Jack laughed and let his boyfriend out, pulling him in for a hug, "I hate you,"  
"Love you too alex, lets go,"   
They made the shortish drive to the festival and parked about a block and a half away,   
"Are you ready?"   
"Yes, Im completely one hundred percent ready to see eight of my favorite bands and get bloodied in a mosh." Alex spoke sarcastically, "Of course I'm not ready you dimwit!" Alex shoved his boyfriend playfully, causing him to trip over his feet a bit.   
"Thank you for the tickets baby, this is gonna be the best night of my life."  
"I just wish we could've got weekend passes, i should've ordered earlier," Jack had a disappointed undertone in his voice, he was beating himself up for not being able to get a full pass. Alex stopped in front of jack, looked him dead in the eyes, and held his hands,  
"Hey, its okay, this day has the best lineup ever, and we don't get to go home and cuddle with weekend passes." Alex smirked, "Maybe a bit more if you're lucky," Alex smirked.   
They had never had sex before, they had been together a few months now, and Alex just didn't feel ready before tonight, tonight seems perfect, perfect for sex.   
"Alright, we're gonna miss the first set, lets go," Jack choose not to think too much on what alex said, and just got them to the grounds. 

The boys pushed through the crowds and towards the pit, orange wristbands on their arms to signify their pit status, and x's on their hands to keep them from drinking. They flashed their bracelets at the guards and they opened the gates to the large pit area. The area was only about thirty feet from the barriers, and alex knew his ears would hate him the next day.  
They both just kind of walked around the area, until they heard a squeal of a mic, and a loud cymbal crash, screams erupted from the crowd, and it all began.   
"What is up baltimore!" The man on stage yelled, and was met with even louder screams. He announced the name of the song, and everyone in the pit backed up towards the edges,   
"Ready?" Jack yelled at alex,   
"As ready as i'll ever be!" And with that they ran to the center of the pit, bumping and shoving, tripping and stumbling.   
}---***--- TIME SKIPS ---***---{  
They ran out of the festival gates, holding hands the whole way,  
"Jack, best. night. ever." He mumbled against the other's lips, and left a long kiss on his lips, "I love you babe,"  
"I love you too," Jack smiled at his boyfriend, gently touching the large bruise on Alex's jaw, "And you're positive this was an accident?"  
"Positive, we were in the mosh, the guy didn't mean to hit me, I promise." Jack nodded and they walked back to the car.   
They both slid into the black vehicle, and jack fished the keys from under the seat. He started the car and began to drive back to Jack's house.   
By the time they got home, it was nearly midnight, and they were both still high off the adrenaline of the festival,  
"Jacky?" Jack hummed in response as he fought with the lock on the door, "Let's just sit on the roof and chill for a while,"  
"And by that you mean you wanna sit on my roof and smoke a blunt, then come in and cuddle?" Alex shrugged and nodded, weed was always nice. 

Once jack had gotten the door open and they had quietly gotten up the steps, jack pulled the small wooden box from under his bed, and slid open his window. He motioned for alex to exit first, and handed him a large blanket to sit on, since the roof was cold as shit. Jack slid out too, and sat on the blanket. Alex took the small box and rolled them a blunt and lit it, taking the first drag,   
"That feels nice," he mumbled as he blew the smoke into the air, handing Jack the blunt. They sat there and repeated the process, laying back on their backs, watching the smoke disappear and the stars disappear behind clouds.   
Jack rolled over and kissed his boyfriend, the taste of the smoke still on his lips, they kissed for a while, smiling and giggling into the kisses,   
"Okay, bedtime baby," Jack giggled at the boy and locked the box, he pushed alex through the window and crawled in after him.   
Both boys pulled off their hoodies, as well as their jeans. They crawled under the comforter and alex immediately snuggled up into his boyfriend's chest.   
"I love you jack-a-boy, i'll see you in the morning," Alex giggled out as his boyfriend’s fingers worked their way into his hair,  
"See you in the morning pup."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on AO3, Im starting to import all my stuff from wattpad and tumblr onto here for more people to find. So yeah, feedback is great!


End file.
